Before the One
by scottiegal2012
Summary: Something's going on in the Matrix... they may have found The One... Story ends leading into the phone call Cypher makes in the beginning of the first Matrix movie.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Before the One  
Rating: T+  
Relationships: Switch/Apoc  
Characters: All (Except Neo)  
Disclaimer: Ain't at all mine, however, I'd like to claim the concept of Switch and Apoc... in this story at least... ;) Haha... It all belongs to the Wachowski geniuses.  
Summery: Something's going on in the Matrix... they may have found The One... Story ends leading into the phone call Cypher makes in the beginning of the first Matrix movie.

Before the One Pt. 1

"Morpheus?" The voice echoed through the Nebechanezzer. "Are we within broadcasting distance?"

"Just reached it, Apoc. Inform Tank that we're ready to go in."

Apoc nodded and hurried toward the others. "We're ready, Tank."

"Got it." Tank hacked into the Matrix and sat back, awaiting his captain's next order.

Morpheus climbed up the ladder and into the main room. "Apoc, Switch, Trinity, you're with me. The rest of you stay here."

The four sat down and Tank inserted a computer cable into the back of their heads.

Suddenly the four rag-tag members were suddenly inside the Matrix; a computer generated world built inside a computer system designed to keep the Human race under control. The goal of Morpheus's crew was to find "The One." A person who was prophesied to return and free the minds of those trapped inside.

"Who now?" Trinity asked. Her question referred to their mission. They really had no idea what they were looking for, but Morpheus knew he would be the one to find this person.

Morpheus leaned over and picked up a phone that was ringing loudly on a nearby table. "We're in Tank." Hanging it up, he turned to Trinity. "A hacker who's name I've yet to learn, but his alias is Neo. His mind may be too old and attached to let go safely. So we must learn everything we can about him."

"Apoc, Switch, stay here. We may be being watched, I don't want to be surprised when we return."

Nodding, Apoc pulled his gun out and held it in front of him with both hands. Switch did the same thing.

They watched as Trinity and Morpheus pulled away in a black car.

"Do you think he's right this time?" Switch asked as her eyes swept the alley.

"He's never been right, but there's something about this one that makes me . . ."

"Makes you what?"

". . .I don't know . . . think."

She sighed and squatted down to study a set of loose boards on the porch they were standing on.

Long hours passed and they took turns watching and resting.

Sometime late in the afternoon, Switch leaned over to Apoc and gently nudged his shoulder. "I'm falling asleep. Can you take over for a while?"

He rubbed his eyes vigorously as he took his sunglasses off. "Sure. When do you think they'll be back?" He asked as he let her take his spot. He took off his coat and placed it on her.

"Hours or longer." She sighed heavily.

"Rest, my love."

Sometime around midnight, seven hours after they had first arrived, Apoc's cell chirped quietly. He fished it out of his coat pocket and flipped it open. "Yes?"

"We've got trouble. Nine sentinels."

"I'll alert Morpheus. We'll be out as soon as possible." He hung up and shook Switch. "Sentinels found the ship."

"Call Morpheus!"

"Already on it."

"Morpheus's voice was soon heard over the phone. "What is it, Apoc?"

"Nine sentinels. They've got to use the EMP. Are you near an exit?"

"Not even close–Trinity!" His answer was cut short by a panicked scream. The phone clattered to the ground and shots zipped through the air. "Agents!"

Trinity's voice sounded as she picked the phone up. "Get out of there! We'll try to make it."

"Trinity, we can't just-"

"Do it!" She hung up and Apoc looked at Switch helplessly.

"Should we do what she says?" She asked nervously.

"I don't see where we have the choice. Come on." He grasped her hand and pulled her inside an abandoned building.

Flipping the phone open, he explained the situation to Tank.

"Are they agents?"

"I believe so."

Tank made the call to bring them in.

"Let it ring" Was the first thing out of Apoc's mouth as he rushed to the control room where Dozer was trying to outrun the sentinels without losing the already unsteady connection with the Matrix.

"Thank Zion you're here!" Dozer breathed, surrendering partial control to Apoc.

Switch crept up behind the two and placed her hands on Apoc's shoulders.

Dozer screamed through the intercom at his little brother. "Tank, I have to use it now!" He placed his finger on the EMP switch as the sentinels began a violent attack on the outer hull.

He let his thumb slide forward and electrical systems on and off the ship died instantly.

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Before the One Pt. 2

The darkness overwhelmed them and the only thing they could see was smoke rising from the fallen machines.

"Please tell me they made it." Dozer whispered.

Switch turned on a small emergancy light and gave the two a reassuring look. "I'll find out."

After she had gone, Dozer and Apoc pressed their foreheads against the window and looked out, attempting to count how many sentinals were shut off.

"I see six." Apoc commented.

"I only see four. It doesn't matter, I just hope they're all right."

The electrical systems on the ship crackled to life making both Apoc and Dozer jump.

The intercom chirped and Tank's voice echoed through. "...Alive" was all they heard, but it was enough.

They leapt to their feet and ran out.

Mixed feelings were shared between them. Trinity was hurt but not badly.

Morpheus was the first to speak. "This has been difficult. It's not often that we find ourselves face to face with an agent, but it does happen. We all know this job is dangerous and we know it still isn't finished. Our job . . . our mission is to find 'the One' and get him out. We must hold to that duty. Go eat something and get some rest. We're going back in tomorrow."

As they made their way into the kitchen, Trinity hung back. "Morpheus?"

"What is it, Trinity?"

"You could take me with you tomorrow, I don't feel any pain."

"You can hardly walk!"

"But I can. Aren't I good for anything?"

"Yes, but not with a broken arm and fractured leg."

"I don't even feel it!" She balled her fists and stared straight at him.

"Trinity, calm down. I'm trying to do what's best for each of you. Right now you're hurt and I don't want to put you in a situation where you might get worse. Just trust me, Trinity, please."

He squeezed her shoulder and walked toward his room.

She sighed and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Trin." Apoc smiled and handed her a bowl. "What took you so long?"

"I wanted to talk to Morpheus." She sat down and Dozer rested his knee on the bench next to her.

"Let me take a look." Dozer spoke softly as he rolled her sleeve up.

Trinity tried to begin a conversation to take her mind off of what was sure to hurt. "How's your family?"

"They're fine. The children have begun to read."

"That's - ow! - wonderful." She winced as he dabbed an anti-bacterial liquid on her arm.

Tank walked over and handed her a few crackers. "I've been saving these. They're hard as rock so when you bite down, it takes your mind off the pain."

Apoc grunted. "It only serves to set your mind on the bloody gums and cracked or missing teeth."

Trinity took them gratefully.

Dozer wrapped a bandage around her arm and took her hand. "I want you to lay down. It'll be easier for me to examine your leg."

Nodding, she slipped a cracker into her mouth and Dozer eased her onto the bench.

Apoc couldn't help it. He fell backwards off the bench laughing. Switch tried to pull him up, but she went over with him. Mouse jumped over the table to help them, but when he landed on the opposite bench the table tipped toward him. Dozer leaned his entire body weight on his side to keep it on the ground.

The commotion distracted Trinity just enough for Dozer to finish up.

"I'll never understand how getting hurt in the Matrix effects you here." He mumbled, helping her up.

Switch and Mouse finally managed to get Apoc to his feet and he straddled the bench. HE clasped his arms across his stomach and sighed heavily. "Thanks, Trinity. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard."

Switch pulled out a deck of cards. "Let's play before bed."

Everyone liked that idea and they gathered around the table.

Sleep came to no one that night as thoughts of agents and sentinals filled their minds.

The next morning everyone prepared for the dangerous day ahead.

Morpheus briefed Cypher who was going as Trinity's replacement. "The only change is that this time, we're going to split up to cover more ground. We need to know exactly where he is."

Cypher nodded and Tank loaded them up.

"Let's go!" Morpheus said when they got in.

Cypher and Morpheus rode off, leaving Apoc and Switch to guard the building.

"I don't see the point in standing here with a gun." Switch yawned.

"What makes you yawn inside the Matrix?"

Switch glanced over at him, a crooked and very puzzled look plastered on her face.

"There is no point. If an agent comes, we'll empty our guns or we'll run for it. Either way, we die."

She shook her head and smiled. "You are very strange."

Cypher crept up to a government buildng and slipped inside. He shuffled through the metel detector and the guards ignored him. He hurried past the foundational posts that lined the walls of the main lobby. He reached the elevator and slammed the button. The doors slid open and he went in.

When he got to the 16th floor, he walked to the farthest door on the left and knocked.

"Yes?" The voice was cool and precise.

"I have information you may want." Cypher spoke.

Footsteps approached and the door awung open revealing a man wearing a dark suit and dark glasses. "Tell me."

"I want something in return."

"I don't know if I can trust you." The man began to close the door.

"Fine. I'll tell you a little and you'll see that you can trust me."

"If you are able to prove yourself, then we will make a deal."

"What do you want to know?" Cypher held his concentration. Betraying his friends shouldn't be this hard. He felt as though they knew and were disapointed.

"Who is their next target?"

"I'll get you that information when I'm safely outside the Matrix. Then we'll see what you think of my loyalties."

The agent nodded and shut the door leaving Cypher to find Morpheus.

Apoc paced restlessly while Switch played with the floor board on the porch.

"Why do you find that so fascinating?" Apoc rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I think we're being watched."

"You're paranoid, my dear. Leave it alone. They should be back soon." He pulled her to her feet and leaned to kiss her. Just then Cypher and Morpheus pulled up.

Morpheus hurried inside, but Cypher lingered.

"Were you going to kiss her?"

"Cypher!" Switch hollered and she followed Morpheus.

"What difference does it make to you?" Apoc tapped his gun on Cypher's head and he went in.

Later that evening, Morpheus allowed Trinity to go inside of the Matrix.

"We may know where he is now, but he is still unaware of our presence. In fact, his mind may be too old to release."

"I know. I'm just . . . curious."

"Be careful. He helped her into the chair and Tank plugged her in.

As her mind entered the Matrix, Cypher sent an encoded message to floor 16 of a government building.

"I'm in." She said as she picked up the phone.

When she hung it up again, she worked her way into a computer system. She picked through codes easily and was soon inside Neo's computer.

"Anderson." She mumbled. "Thomas. Very nice."

The phone rang again.

"You're not supposed to relieve me." She said, almost annoyed.

"I know, but I felt like taking a shift. You like watching him don't you?"

"Morpheus believes he is the One."

"We're gonna kill him. You know that right?"

They're conversation continued for a few more moments when Trinity heard something.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Are you sure this line is secure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"I better go."

A few moments later a group of police officers rushed in. Jumping up she kicked one of them into the wall. Lifting a chair she took out another. One pulled a gun on her and shot it as she ran up the wall and down toward him. She grabbed his arm and shot the remainder. Once again she was alone.

Opening her phone, she called Morpheus. "Are there any agents?"

"Yes." Came the worried answer. He gave her directions to the nearest exit and she took off.

When she got there, the sound of screeching tires filled the air. A large truck driven by one of the agents spun around the corner.

She looked straight ahead toward a phone booth; she could make it. She ttok off and reached it just in time for the truck to come smashing through it.

"She got out."

"It doesn't matter." Came the voice of the agent Cypher made his deal with . . .

(Concluded in "Matrix The Movie") 


End file.
